Resource:Warrior Generator
Random Warrior Character Generator A randomly generated warrior cat is displayed below, including his/her name, gender, appearance, and 3 personality traits. Click "Generate Again" or reload the page to receive a different character. Acorn Adder Amber Ant Apple Arch Ash Aspen Badger Bark Beech Beetle Berry Birch Bird Black Blizzard Blossom Blue Boulder Bounce Bracken Branch Bramble Brave Breeze Briar Bright Brindle Broken Brown Brush Bumble Buzzard Cedar Cherry Cinder Claw Cloud Cloudy Clouded Clover Coal Cold Copper Creek Cricket Crooked Crow Daisy Dapple Dappled Dark Dawn Dead Deer Dew Dewy Dove Drift Duck Dusk Dust Dusty Eagle Ebony Echo Eel Egg Fading Falcon Fallen Fallow Fawn Feather Fennel Fern Ferret Finch Fire Fish Flame Fleet Flint Flower Fox Frog Frost Furze Fuzzy Gold Golden Goose Gorse Gray Grass Green Hail Half Hare Hawk Hay Hazel Heather Heavy Heron Hollow Holly Honey Horse Ice Ivy Jagged Jay Jump Juniper Kestrel Kink Lake Larch Lark Leaf Leopard Lichen Light Lightning Lily Lion Little Lizard Long Lost Loud Lynx Maggot Mallow Marsh Maple Meadow Milk Minnow Mint Mink Misty Mole Moon Morning Moss Mossy Moth Mouse Mud Muddy Mumble Nettle Newt Night Nut Oak Oat Odd Olive One Otter Owl Pale Patch Pear Perch Petal Pigeon Pike Pine Plum Pool Poppy Pounce Prickle Puddle Quail Quick Quiet Rabbit Raccoon Ragged Rain Rapid Rat Raven Red Reed Ripple River Robin Rock Rocky Rose Rowan Rubble Running Rush Russet Rust Rusty Rye Sage Scorch Sedge Seed Shade Shadow Sharp Sheep Shell Shining Short Shrew Shred Silent Silver Sky Slate Slow Small Smoke Snail Snake Sneeze Snow Soft Soot Sorrel Spark Sparrow Speckle Spider Splash Spot Spotted Spruce Squirrel Starling Stone Storm Stump Stumpy Sun Sunny Swallow Sweet Swift Tall Talon Tangle Tansy Tawny Thistle Thorn Thrush Thunder Tiger Timber Tiny Toad Torn Trout Tumble Twig Twilight Vine Vole Wasp Weasel Web Weed Wet Whisker White Wild Willow Wind Wolf Yellow acorn bee belly berry bird blaze branch breeze briar bright brook call chaser claw cloud creek cry dapple dawn dust ear eye eyes face fall fang feather fern fin fire fish flame flight flower foot frost fur gaze goose grass hare hawk heart heather hollow ice ivy jaw jay leaf leap leg light mask mist moon nettle nose nut pad path pelt petal pool poppy puddle <--R--> rapid run scar shade shine sky snow song spark speck spirit splash spot spots spring stem step storm streak stream strike stripe sun swipe tail talon thicket thorn throat tooth tree tuft water watcher whisker willow wind wing wish whisper is a long-haired short-haired black black black dark brown dark brown dark brown russet reddish brown light brown dark gray dusky gray blueish gray ginger ginger ginger cream cream solid-coated solid-coated solid-coated solid-coated solid-coated solid-coated solid-coated ticked tabby spotted tabby ticked tabby spotted tabby ticked tabby spotted tabby ticked tabby spotted tabby ticked tabby spotted tabby rosetted tabby pinstripe tabby mackerel tabby broken mackerel tabby mackerel tabby broken mackerel tabby mackerel tabby broken mackerel tabby mackerel tabby mackerel tabby mackerel tabby braided tabby blotched tabby blotched tabby blotched tabby marbled tabby tortoiseshell tortoiseshell tortoiseshell tortoiseshell tortoiseshell-and-white tortoiseshell-and-white tortoiseshell-and-white tortoiseshell-and-white calico calico torbie torbie torbie torbie torbie-and-white torbie-and-white torbie-and-white torbie-and-white caliby caliby colorpoint lynx point tortie point torbie point -and-white solid tuxedo -and-white solid tuxedo -and-white tabby tuxedo -and-white tabby tuxedo -and-white solid bicolor -and-white solid bicolor -and-white tabby bicolor -and-white tabby bicolor -and-white van -and-silver smoke -and-silver chinchilla -and-golden smoke -and-golden chinchilla tom she-cat with a stocky chubby muscular compact n average slender lean scrawny petite build, large small round almond-shaped narrow glazed bright dull bloodshot watery dark copper rosy copper fiery orange pale orange deep amber golden yellow honey yellow pale yellow chestnut brown hazel brown hazel green pine green leaf green lime green mint green sea green deep blue icy blue indigo eyes and wiry fur curly fur coarse fur very soft fur tufted ears folded ears curled ears nicked ears a missing ear a broad, flat face a permanent squint an elegantly long tail strong jaws yellowed teeth subtle freckles broad shoulders extremely short legs extra toes restless paws a kinked tail a bobbed tail a half-length tail a loopy tail a feathery tail a thick pelt a thin pelt a sleek pelt a mangy pelt a scar over their eye a scar over their shoulder a scar across their flank a scar over their haunches a limp in their front paw a limp in their hind paw . They are adventurous brave compassionate cautious determined humorous charming confident open-minded witty inventive clever intelligent focused observant kind helpful selfless calm gentle nurturing easygoing energetic polite generous , ambitious honest curious mellow determined introverted extroverted argumentative headstrong single-minded taciturn methodical moralistic placid soft reserved solemn outspoken enigmatic sarcastic impressionable shrewd thick-skinned , and pessimistic mean indecisive gauche foolish callous manipulative tactless skeptical strict childish aloof lazy hot-headed obnoxious hostile secretive egocentric crass compulsive selfish narrow-minded reactionary sly . Generate Again Please note that not all results of this generator will be cohesive! If any personality traits or prefix/suffix combinations are repeats, you may want to replace one of the copies with your own idea(s) and use it anyways. You can also click "Generate Again" and hope to get a better result. Feel free to post the best ones you find in the comments! Suggestions for additions or ways to improve the generator are also appreciated! Category:Character Creation Category:Resource